


i hope i don’t burden you

by couriersexy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, almost purely written for character study purposes, surprise surprise my melodramatics have returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy
Summary: and after all, a poem’s words almost always have double meanings
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	i hope i don’t burden you

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a sequel to the other fic i wrote? maybe, maybe not... you are all still being subjected to my jask wearing a cloak agenda. i refuse to let it die. one day i shall write something for yen and geralt but... today is not the day ♡
> 
> once again i mostly wrote this with witcher 3 designs in mind ♡ the title is from the beach
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated!!

following geralt to and fro is almost as ingrained in dandelion as strumming a lute or writing a love letter after so long. 

yet he doubts he will ever get used to the silence after geralt leaves.

see, for an intimidating witcher, there is almost always some kind of sound with him. dandelion finds this musical, poetic even, but would never dare speak this aloud in fear geralt would become wholly silent. 

he’s always grunting in acknowledgement, falling into a steady rhythm of silent steps. sometimes he’ll reach over and pet roach or shake dandelion’s shoulder to point at something he thinks the bard would like. if dandelion is really lucky, he gets to hear the hint of a hum under geralt’s breath. 

when geralt is out, visiting whatever country has called upon him, dandelion will particularly find himself thinking of the conversations they have.

perhaps its the starving artist in him, but he is constantly hungry for the next story, the sequel to the previous tale, the inspiration for nearly all of his best works. in all his solitary travels, he has yet to meet anyone that tells such interesting ones. even lambert and eskel can’t hold a flame to the harrowing fights geralt describes. 

aside from the stories geralt brings, he is also a surprisingly good conversationalist when he wants to be. dandelion needs space to talk, craves someone to truly listen even moreso than he enjoys speaking. 

geralt, for all his inclination to say otherwise, is an exceptional listener. dandelion’s boldness, his rambling, everything else, is balanced rather well by geralt’s interjections of grunts or statements. it’s one of the (many) things dandelion thinks he will always love about him. 

—————————-

at present, geralt is visiting somewhere outside of velen. dandelion vaguely remembers one of his last comments being about returning to kaer morhen for the winter. he may have mentioned something about lambert wanting to see zoltan as well — ? 

dandelion hasn’t actually seen the fortress in several years. he doesn’t think he’d ever really miss the place. the interior design was, well...., something that deemed consideration. he’s talked with yen about it before and is almost willing to help her scheme a way to “buy it out from under geralt” in her words. almost. 

regardless of the witchers’ incapability to properly furnish a fortress, the lively nighttime crowd of the rosemary and thyme has begun to settle. zoltan has already turned in for the night, along with priscilla, and dandelion will soon do the same. 

on a whim, he leaves a candle lit. one of the ones by the backdoor. just in case a certain white wolf decides he wants to pay a late night visit. 

(a poet’s whims are nearly always correct. call it romantic intuition.) 

he hears the door downstairs open sometime near one am. it’s proceeded by quiet footsteps upstairs. the musical quality of sounds has been brought to the forefront of his mind, slowly beginning to rouse him from the sleepy trance he was in previously. 

his own door creaks open shortly afterwards and he catches a glint of silver in the moonlight. the night light makes geralt positively glow, and dandelion swears it’t not just romanticism making him see that. 

geralt takes a few moments to stash some extra items away in a chest near the door before shirking off his armor and setting the two trademark swords on the edge of dandelion’s bed. then he crawls onto the side opposite the bard and slings an arm on top of him. 

—————————-

despite dandelion’s inclination to poeticize every thing, he almost finds himself at a loss for words in describing his love for geralt being near. 

he supposes that in the absence of the sounds they seem more remarkable, and so he can scarcely find it in himself to actually fantasize over them. 

so, when geralt is here, he loves his presence.

while dandelion is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he isn’t inept after all, there’s a safeness in the protective nature geralt carries that he never quite feels in his absence. the witch hunters that often find harbor outside the cabaret slink off toward the damned shadows once more, and the shady individuals seem less inclined to attempt anything with both geralt and zoltan watching over the place. 

he finds himself wanting all the more for touch whilst he’s around as well. 

dandelion, by nature, is a romantic. he yearns more in a week than the average person does in a year. there’s an almost everlasting presence of wanting within him, something which surfaces more while being around someone who can indulge him in this. 

and so he often drapes himself over geralt’s shoulders while he sits. he’ll hold onto his arm while recounting his latest inspiration for a poem or song. he’ll lean up for a small kiss before deepening it into something more. he’ll lean into geralt’s chest at night in bed. perhaps all of it makes him all the more selfish, but dandelion cannot find it in himself to particularly care about it. 

regardless of geralt’s existing or non existing presence, the witcher still manages to weasel his way into dandelion’s thoughts, however.

**Author's Note:**

> a little hint at jask/yen/geralt snuck in... the flavor luv, lit rally astonishing.............. xx
> 
> also yes i am overtly fond of domesticity. what of it i am gay i yearn i go on ao3 thus is my blessing and my curse


End file.
